1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of using a bait composition for controlling vermin. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of using a bait composition useful for exterminating agriculturally noxious terrestrial mollusca which are difficult to control, for example, slugs (incilaria) and snails; noxious aquatic mollusca, for example, pond snails; harmful and unpleasant insects and arthropods (isopoda) which often destroy crops, for example, pillbugs and sowbugs, ants and crickets.
2) Description of the Related Arts
It is known that a molluscs-killing agent containing, as an effective component, metaldehyde (metaacetoaldehyde) is widely utilized to exterminate agriculturally noxious terrestrial mollusca, for example, slugs and euhadra-helix. Nevertheless, there are very few expellent agents which do not harm humans and are effective for exterminating pond snails, which are noxious to paddy-rice plants, and currently only lime nitrogen is utilized for this purpose.
Further, in general, to exterminate unpleasant vermin, for example, sowbugs and ants, 1-naphthyl N-methylcarbamate (hereinafter referred as "NAC") mixed with metaldehyde, which is usually used to exterminate terrestrial mollusca, is employed for home use.
Conventional lure-killing agents for vermin, consisting of a killing agent for mollusca, mixed with a luring bait material, do not always have a satisfactory vermin-killing activity and spectrum, and therefore, the conventional lure-killing agents must contain a high concentration of the effective component, or require two or more effective components to enhance the activity and spectrum thereof, and therefore, are not widely employed to protect edible plants.